


Nightmares

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's nightmares are only getting worse, and Scott is getting tired of waking up to his screaming in the middle of every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for episode 3x07!
> 
> Based on requests by scisaacanal.tumblr.com and their anon.

_Stupid. Pathetic. Worthless._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... stupid. I'm stupid."

_Your fault._

"Your fault. It's my fault."

_Your fault. Dumbass._

"I'm... it's my fault... pathetic. Dumbass. Worthless. Stupid, STUPID."

_Get in._

"Get in. Get in where?"

_Get in. Get in!_

"Get in. I'm getting in, I'm sorry. It's my fault, it's my fault!"

_GET IN THE FREEZER, ISAAC!_

Isaac jolted awake with a scream that tore through the McCall's house. Panicked, he shoved the sheets off of his sweaty body and gasped for air, unable to satisfy his lungs. He grabbed at his chest and pulled at his now wet white t-shirt.

'I can't breathe, _I can't breathe_ ', he thought.

He swiveled his body and sat off the edge of the bed, hunched over, still trying desperately to inhale whatever air he could into his lungs.

'Relax, Isaac, relax. Just a nightmare. _Just a nightmare._ '

He heard footsteps approach and stop in front of his room door.

'Scott?'

Melissa was too heavy of a sleeper to bother checking on him. Isaac's breathing began to normalize at the mere thought that Scott worried about him. Isaac focused his hearing towards the door.

Scott heard Isaac's room fall into silence and made his way back to his room, not wanting to invade Isaac's privacy.

Isaac heard Scott's room door close across the hall. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he felt at ease knowing not only that Scott was right there across the hall, but that he genuinely cared for Isaac.

It was one of the reasons he trusted Scott so much. That, and the fact that he took him in like a lost puppy in a heartbeat. He cared for him more than his own alpha did.

His breathing finally returned to normal and he laid back down and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next few days passed by without incident. The McCall's house comforted Isaac; it was a big departure from Derek's cold, soulless warehouse of an apartment. He could get used to living here, he thought, he might even call it home.

And then Boyd was killed, and everything changed.

It wasn't that Isaac couldn't sleep, it was that he was afraid to sleep. The night of Boyd's passing was the worst night he'd had in years. The nightmares haunted him every time he closed his eyes for so much as a second.

And every night since, when he unwillingly gave into his building fatigue, he would wake up screaming.

And every night, Scott would press his ear against his room door and make sure Isaac was okay.

And every night, Isaac slept soundly afterwards, knowing Scott was there to protect him from his worst fears.

It had been two weeks since the incident and Isaac still hadn't slept through a night without shrieking in terror.

***

Melissa was still upstairs sleeping. Isaac brought his cereal bowl up to his mouth and slurped up the milk that remained. He lowered it to the table only to see Scott staring at him. He almost choked on his milk in surprise.

"What are you looking at me like that for?!"

"When are we gonna talk about it?"

"About what...?" Isaac played dumb but he knew exactly what Scott was asking about.

"Your night terrors. You've been having them every night since Boyd..." he paused and refused to finish the sentence.

Isaac licked up his milk mustache and took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah. I know," he said anticlimactically.

'And I know you know,' the voice in his head added.

"So..." Scott continued for him.

"So? What? What is there to talk about?"

"You know, talking out your problems sometimes helps," Scott explained, his face full of concern.

"Problems? Scott, do you not get it? These aren't just nightmares anymore... when I would have a bad dream before, about..." he paused, not wanting to reveal anymore than Scott needed to know, "It was just that. A dream. I woke up and it was all okay." His voice grew shaky, but his tone remained steady. "Well, for the most part. Now, when I wake up..." he trailed.

Scott put his hand on Isaac's back and didn't press him on any further. After a while, he asked, "Did no one else ever talk to you about this? I mean... before Boyd. When you still lived with Derek and the rest of the pack. They had to have heard you..."

"Um... yeah." Isaac gathered himself and cleared his throat. "Erica. She would, uh, comfort me," he smiled a bit in her memory.

'Of course now he's gonna ask how, because that's fucking Scott Curious George McCall for you. And I wasn't ever planning on telling anyone this. God dammit.'

"How?"

"She um... had this thing she used to do. With me." Isaac's words were nervous.

"Oh God, did you two...?" Scott interrupted with disgust.

"What? No! No, no, no... she just..." Isaac sighed. "She would, um," he was having a seriously difficult time getting the words out. "Wow, this is kind of embarrassing," he finally said.

"Isaac! Come on, I won't laugh. Trust me," he smiled innocently.

Isaac didn't believe him but the conversation was already too far gone for him to back out. "She, uh, would just... hold my hand. And... sing to me. She said her mom used to do that for her when she was little... and it kind of worked," Isaac finally spilled.

Scott tried to hold in a laugh but failed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," he said as he calmed down in the heat of Isaac's glare. "I just haven't ever heard of anything cuter in my life." He rubbed his shoulder when Isaac punched it with surprising force. "Seriously though, if you ever want to just talk about things... you know I'm here, right?"

Isaac nodded. "I know. Thank you."

***

_Now, Isaac._

"Now?"

_NOW!_

"Right now, I'm going, right now."

_You missed. Too late._

"No. No, it's too late, no..."

_You fucked up, you missed._

"No, I didn't mean to. You fucked up. You missed. I missed. Fuck."

_Your fault. It's your fault._

"I fucked up, I missed. My fault. My fault. My fault."

_Your fault._

"My fault, dumbass. Worthless. Pathetic. Stupid. Dumbass."

_Get in. It's your fault. Get in, get in."_

"My fault. Fucking up. I'm in. Get in. I'm getting in. It's my fault, stupid."

_IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT, ISAAC._

Isaac catapult upward from his pillow in an all too familiar struggle for relief. His limbs were spastic and he found himself pushing his body into the corner of the bed where it met the corner of the room. He brought his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He waited to hear Scott cross the hall and make sure he was okay. He heard the footsteps approaching and was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

He gasped when Scott opened the door and entered the room.

"Scott! What are you doing?!" Isaac asked frantically, still trying to normalize his breathing. His eyes were just barely visible in the thin bars of light that snuck into the room through the blinds.

"Shh, my mom's still sleeping. Somehow." Scott's silhouette made its way over and sat on the bed, opposite the corner Isaac had himself huddled in. "Listen," he kept quiet, "I can't deal with this anymore. And I'm sure you can't either. So we're gonna stop it."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Isaac had calmed down considerably, though now his anxiety was building when he pieced together what Scott had in mind.

Scott pushed himself over closer to Isaac and reached out in the darkness. He found a cold, clammy hand and he grabbed onto it.

"Scott..."

"Shut up. We don't talk about this to anyone." He didn't want to have to feel ashamed but he couldn't help it. "I'm doing this for your own good."

Isaac raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Scott's hand was warm against Isaac's own. They held in handshake position for a while when Scott blurted out, "I can't sing."

"What?"

"You said Erica would sing, right? I can't sing, so... sorry," Scott apologized.

"I wasn't expecting it, but apology accepted." He grinned in the dark and stole glances at Scott, who sat there awkwardly looking around the room. Isaac cleared his throat loudly to gain his attention. "Uh... I think this _might_ work out better if I were laying down. You know, to sleep."

"Oh! Uh... yeah, go ahead."

"Scott..."

"Huh?"

"I need you to let go of my hand for a sec."

Scott smiled extra big, out of pure embarrassment, and gave Isaac his hand back. "Maybe this is a dumb idea. You know, I hear the sound of rain helps people sleep really well," Scott was about to get up when Isaac grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him back down.

"Scott, thank you." His hand wrapped around Scott's again and absorbed the warmth. Scott sat there while Isaac was on his side, in an almost fetal position, drifting away.

Scott began to hum softly.

"Scott... are you humming Kaleidoscope? By Blink?"

He chuckled and answered, "Yeah."


End file.
